Toy Troubles
by SonicCraftFan99
Summary: WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! The sequel to Diaper Dilemma! When Notch tries removing yet another cursed mod from the server, the gods start 'kidding' around. Need OCs!
1. Here We Go

Herobrine was lounging on the couch, eating popcorn and watching a movie he found on Netflix. Once the movie was over, he sighed and threw one of the throw pillow at the Nether rack wall.

"I'm SO BORED!" he complainted angrily, throwing another pillow at the same wall. Herobrine rubbed his head and flicked through the TV channels in boredom. Then there was a knock at the door. He sighed once more and walked over to the door. Once he opened the door he smiled to see his pal. Daniel, sparks n' Jetz OC, was at the door carring a box of cookies.

"Hey Dad! Got the cookies you asked for!" the young man beamed as Herobrine rubbed his head.

"Great!" the old man cheered, pointing at the coffee table. "Put them over there."

He did what he was told and placed the cookies on the table then looked around the room. It was filthy. The floor had popcorn, empty buckets and hollow potato chip bags shattered around. He crossed his arms before he sighed.

"Why can't you keep this place clean? It's like you're waiting for me to come from my house to clean up your messes!"

"That's because I am!" Herobrine pouted. "You know I don't like cleaning!"

"You acting too much like a child!" Daniel snapped as Herobrine pouted.

"No!"

The younger male began picking up items of the floor in silence as the other one sighed.

"You know I would be a maniacal mess without you, Danny..."

"I know!" Daniel laughed as he collected the last item off the floor and tossed it into the trash. Herobrine propped on the couch then chuckled.

"I'm glad we made up! Hey! How about some cookies to celebrate!"

Danny smiled and sat next to his 'father' on the sofa. He then opened the box of the sweet treats and put one in his mouth. His fake father laughed and took one. He munched on the cookie as he giggled to himself then he started laughing with his mouth open.

"Eww Dad!" Daniel yelped in disgust as Herobrine moved closer to him. "DAD QUIT IT!"

"Oh come on pal! Be a good sport!" Herobrine laughed again, sticking his tongue out. His unrelated son pushed him away in disgust.

"Okay now you've gone from kid to baby!"

"What can I say?" Herobrine smirked. "I'm a child at heart!"

* * *

"NO! NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!"

Notch was looking through his computer when he spotted another cursed mod on the server. He was trying to remove it until he was ingulfed in pink smoke. Once the smoke cleared, all that was lefted was a little boy, about four or five. He was bald with black eyes. (His eye color.) he wore a brown shirt, gray pants and black shoes.

It was Notch. He giggled and began clicking random buttons on the keyboard.

* * *

"DAD!" Daniel screamed as his friend/ father was surrounded by pink smoke. After a couple minutes it stopped to reveal a five year old Herobrine sitting next to the Danny on the couch. He jumped off the sofa, grabbed the box of cookies and ran out the room laughing.

"Da- uh Herobrine get back here!" Daniel yelled, running after the troublesome child.

_Boy when I said kid, I didn't mean this... I need help..._

**Sparks n' Jets, one of my dearest friends, I apologize for using your OC without permission! I thought that since Danny and Herobrine had a close bond in the last story, why not be that way in the sequel! I hope you understand!**

**Now, I hope you like the first chaper of Toy Troubles! If you did, review, favorite and follow. I would love the support! And also I'm accepting OCs! But you can only send a maximum of two and you MUST give me the following;**

**Name, Age, Personality, Appearance, Likes, and Dislikes. I also need you to SEND ME THEM IN A PM! (I cannot stress this enough!) **

**ALSO LABEL THEM AS TOY TROUBLE OCs or OC! I'M WORKING ON TWO STORIES THAT INVOLVE OCs AND I DON'T WANT THEM TO BE CONFUSED! **

**Please follow the guidelines and until next time! **

**~SCF99**


	2. Child Complications

Daniel's POV

_I need to find Notch! He would be the only one who can solve this!_

I was running to Notch's castle with the fighting Herobrine over my shoulder. He was punching the back of my neck as we reached the god's doorstep. I then knocked on the door. A couple minutes later, a girl answered it.

She wore a purple and white top, jean skirt and white sneakers. She had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. She looked tired, her hair was all over the place and was covered in mud.

"I'm a little busy right now. Come back later." she said blankly.

"Uh can I see Notch?"

"Um well about him..." she started before I heard a male scream.

"ANGEL! DAD THROWING MUD!"

"Not again.." the girl sighed, letting me in before running in to the house. The house had mud covering the walls and ceilings and grass was scattered the floor. A boy that looked similar to Mitch began running across the room with a five year old Notch on his heels throwing mud at the older boy.

"NOTCH!" the girl hissed as the boy looked up at her. "NO THROWING!"

"But-" the child started before he was cut off by the girl.

"Apologize now!"

He started to tear up but apologized anyway. "Sorry.."

"It's alright!" he laughed, rubbing his bald head. Then he looked up to see me. "Hey! Who let him in here?"

"I did!" the girl spoke then turned to me. "Sorry we haven't introduced ourselves! I'm Angel and this is Dante!"

"Angel? Aren't you one of the girls who got in the baby incident the last time?"

She thought about it for a moment then responded. "Yep!"

"PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN!" Herobrine screamed in my ear. He yelped in pain and put the boy down.

He ran over to Notch and kicked him in the face. Then the bald little boy began to cry out loud. Angel ran over and cuddled the little god while the demonic child laughed.

I marched to him. "HEROBRINE! APOLOGIZE NOW!"

"NO!" he snapped back before running off. I then chased after him. A couple minutes later, I finally grabbed him. He was swerming in my arms as I walked the couch. I placed him down then I sat.

"Now can you please apologize?"

"No!" the evil child hissed.

"What if I give you some cookies?"

The boy looked up at me with a smile on his face then he got up and walked over to Notch, who was sitting on the carpet banging a wooden sword against the floorboards. The bald headed kid looked up to see Herobrine and turned away in anger.

"I'm sorry for hitting.." he sighed as Notch looked up and smiled. He then stood up and hugged Herobrine but he denied and ran away. Notch giggled and ran after him. I laughed before I heard a knock at the door.

Standing up, I walked up to it and opened it to see five Minecrafters at the door, two girls and three boys. One of the boys has short, dark brown hair and thin, navy blue glasses. He was wearing a striped polo shirt with jeans and sneakers. The other boy has dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wore a dark red shirt saying, _I'm not grumpy, I'm just surrounded by people who are too happy._,and blue jeans. The final boy had ghostly white skin, white shoes and black clothes. His eyes were a blackish color.

The first girl had blonde hair, and green eyes. She wore a ty-dye shirt with blue jeans and a huge sunhat. The second one had black skin and white clothing, with black shoes. Her eyes were white.

I didn't know what to say so I let them all inside before shutting the door. They all looked around the dirty walls before sitting on the partially clean couch.

"So what do you need?"

The girl wearing the sunhat popped up from her seat and giggled. "Well me and my brother, Johnny here were fighting the Ender dragon when suddenly he some escape from the End!"

Her brother, I'm guessing, stood up with the girl and explained. "Anne and I was going to inform Notch about this crisis, but it seems he isn't home..."

"He is here!" Dante butted in, pointing out the two little boys curled up on the armchair next to the dining room, fast asleep. Everyone smiled at their adorableness as I picked Herobrine off the chair and held him in my arms. Angel picked up her dad and put him in one of the nearby bedrooms.

"Wait!" the other boy called. "So Notch and Herobrine are BABIES?! And worse of all the Ender dragon ESCAPED?!"

"Yep."

"THIS IS JUST GREAT!" he yelled sarcastically as the girl shushed.

"Be quiet Dark! You'll wake the kids!"

"YOU BE QUIET WOMAN!" Dark hissed as the girl snapped.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING WOMAN! MY NAME IS LIGHT!"

"WOMAN! WOMAN! WOMAN! WOMAN!" Dark growled as Light gave him a death glare.

The pissed girl was about to say something but it was cut off by a cry. Herobrine was awoken by the commotion and was tearing up. The last unknown boy sighed and took a laptop out from his backpack and began typing in something! I began to cuddle him as I glared angrily at Light and Dark.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

The two looked at each other then at me. They then sighed and walked over to me and the crying boy in my arms.

"Sorry.." they apologized in unison as I rubbed his hair. His cries soon softened as I hummed him a lullaby. While I sung, he slowly went back to sleep. I grinned in glee as I took him to bed.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you did, please review, favorite and follow! And if you want your OCs in this story PLEASE follow the guidelines in the authors' note at the end of the first chapter! Until next time!**

**~SCF99**


	3. Burningly Bad Behavior

Angel's POV

The next day, I woke up to the smell of a fire. I sprang up out of bed and dashed to the kitchen. In there, Herobrine was next to the furnace burning something. That wicked little Herobrine! I moved him to the side and took out the steak that was burning in there. Then I crossed my arms.

"Why are you burning things?"

"Fun!" the evil boy giggled.

"No it isn't! Go draw or something!"

"No!" he snapped. "I want burn!"

I give up! This child is getting me angry! Then I thought about yesterday and smiled.

"I want you to stop burning stuff or I'll bring you dad in here!"

Herobrine crossed his little arms angrily and marched away in defeat. _YES! Angel 1 Herobrine 0! To celebrate I'm gonna go watch TV!_ I sat on the couch and was about to turn it on when the doorbell rung.

"DANTE GET THE DOOR!"

"I DON'T WANNA AND PLUS I'M PLAYING WITH DAD!" Dante shouted from upstairs.

"GET IT!"

"NO!"

I sighed. _That arguement wasn't going anywhere..._ Then I got up off the couch to answer it. When I opened the door I saw three girls. One of them has blonde and black hair, blackish-greenish seams all over herself, red crystals on her forehead and neck, and she has whitish pale skin. She wore black dress with red, purple, and gray patches.

The next one has light blue hair with purple ends and green eyes. She wore light blue skinny jeans, purple t-shirt and purple shoes. The last one has blue eyes, light skin and wore a gold ninja suit with elemental symbols on the front.

"Hello! What do you need?"

"We need to talk to Notch!" the gold ninja protested.

"Well about that..."

Before I could explain, the ninja pushed me out of the way and let herself in. The other girls followed as I got up and sighed then closed the door. The smell of burning went through the house again as I walked into the living room.

"HEROBRINE! STOP PLAYING WITH THE FURNACE!"

"NO!" he snapped as the two hid behind the couch in fear.

"Herobrine's HERE!?" asked one of the girls as I nodded.

The ninja rolled her eyes before stomping into the kitchen. She then came back with a furious Herobrine in her clutches. He was being held by his shirt as the ninja put him down. He ran over to the couch and took the remote. Then he sat on the floor and started changing the channels.

I sighed in content as I sat on the couch. He was continuing to flick through the TV channels while the girls introduced themselves.

"I'm Patchwork! The ninja is Kazo and the last one is Skyla!"

"Hello! I'm Angel!"

"Wait!" Kazo exclaimed. "Herobrine's a kid!?"

"Yes."

"Aww!" Skyla cooed as she walked over to the child. She then opened her arms and hugged the little tike. He pouted angrily as we laughed.

"LET ME GO!" Herobrine screeched as Daniel ran into the room.

"Where the fire?!" he asked as Herobrine jumped out of Skyla's arms and ran over to him. He hugged his leg tightly before he cried.

"DADDY! GET THE MEANIE AWAY!"

"Meanie!?" Skyla yelped, crossing her arms. "I was being nice!"

She then ran over to the two boys but slipped on a rug. Herobrine started giggling then laughing at the girls' misfortune. Daniel sighed as he helped the girl to her feet.

"Ignore Herobrine. He won't be getting any cookies if he keeps laughing."

Once he heard that, he shut his trap. _Man. Daniel surely know how to control that boy..._ Herobrine then walked away from the two and sat back infront of the TV. Daniel smiled as he greeted.

"I'm Daniel."

"Skyla!" she chirped.

Then they walked over to the couch that me, Patchwork and Kazo were sitting on and started watching whatever show Herobrine turned on. Once that show was over, I swiped the remote away from the child. He pouted before snatching it back. I snatched the remote away one more before the boy bursted into tears.

"DADDY! ANGEL BEING MEAN!" he cried running to Daniel.

"ANGEL!" Danny snapped. "GIVE HEROBRINE THE REMOTE!"

"NO! HE WATCHED HIS SHOW AND NOW IT'S MY TURN!"

Daniel sighed as he rubbed the little boy's head. "Well Herobine, you can watch TV upstairs. Okay?"

He nodded as I turned around and flicked to another channel. A couple minutes later Dante came downstairs with Play-Doh in his hair. He sighed as propping himself next to me. I had to take a double-take.

"What the heck happened to you?!"

"Dad through clay at me.."

There was silence before I started laughing at his luck. He then pouted.

"Well if you're so smart, you do it!"

"I'll be glad to!"

I got up off the couch and walked upstairs. When I got up there, I saw my content Dad playing with Play-Doh. I smiled as I bended down to him. He looked up and smiled at me as I talked to him.

"Hey Notch!"

"Hi!" he greeted before going back to his project.

"Who are you making?"

"Dante!" he spoke as he continuing molding. I giggled as I admired his work. It looked somewhat like Dante, minus one of the legs and arms are smaller than the other and the fact that his head was on his shoulder. But other than that, it looked kinda like him.

"It looks just like him!"

"Thank you!" my dad thanked. "Dante said it looked ugly..."

"Trust me! It looks exactly like him! Don't listen to him!"

"I didn't!" Notch protested. "That's why I hit him with Play-Doh!"

I beamed before standing up and getting some more clay of a shelf. I then sat back down and started molding. Notch looked up at me before asking.

"Who's that?"

"My best friend."

"Who?" he asked in curiosity as I smiled even wider.

"You!"

**Aww! Angel is soo sweet! Wait! Aren't all angels sweet? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please review, favorite and follow! You can still send me your OCs if you want them to be shown! If your OC didn't show up in this chapter, then he or she will mostly likely appear in the next one.**

**Well until next time! **

**~SCF99**


	4. Dolly Desire Disaster

Dante's POV

Later on that day, another knock came at the door. I wanted to persuade my sister to do it but I sighed and answered it anyways. Once it was opened I saw three girls. The first one was a baby. She has straight, long and white hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a white hoodie that was way to big for her and a dark blue short skirt.

The next one was a girl with light brown hair that's slightly curled at the bottom and pale green eyes. She wore a light green shirt wih a gray wolf face on the front, a gray skirt, and green tennis shoes. She held onto the little girls' hand.

The last girl I remembered but I'll describe her anyways. She wore an ender creeper sweater with blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled once she saw me.

"Hey Dante!" she greeted.

"Hi Radha!"

"Can we come in?! There is something terribly wrong going on and we MUST speak to Notch!" Radha explained as I sweatdropped.

"Well... Notch is a kid right now."

"WHAT!" the older girl screamed clutching onto the little girl she was holding hands with. "What about the Ender dragon!?"

"What about the Ender dragon?"

"HE IS ATTACKING MINECRAFTERS!" she screamed as I gasp and rushed them inside. I walked them into the living room to see that Angel, John, Anne, Skyla, Kazo, Dark, Light, Daniel, Herobrine and Notch were all watching some childish movie. Herobrine then got up and walked over to the little girl.

She smiled at him and said. "Sabrina!"

"Herobrine!" he replied back as Sabrina giggled

"Stupid name!"

Herobrine smirked at her insult. "We're gonna be good friends!"

SERIOUSLY?! She just insulted him and you want to be FRIENDS?! I sighed as walking into the living room and sat on the floor. Radha followed while the girl placed her sister down before running towards us. Sabrina smiled before walking into the living room. Herobrine followed her as I turned around to watch the movie.

After that movie, the girl introduced herself and her sister to everyone.

"I'm Lily and that's Sabrina!"

They all smiled and introduced themselves to her while I started to stare at Dad. He was clutching a small doll. It looked a lot like Patchwork...speaking of Patchwork, where is she? He looked up at me and asked happily.

"Do you like my Dolly?"

"Yes! But where's Patchwork?"

"Don't know." the boy responded as he cuddled the doll. Then Herobrine walked over to us and snatched the doll.

"MINE!" he screeched as he held the doll close. I immediately snatched it back and gave it to my dad.

"No my dad had it first!"

"NO!" he growled, swiping it back before he ran off. My dad pouted before following him. Chasing him around the couch, Sabrina held her hands up as the demonic boy passed it to the girl which made her dashed into a different room. Herobrine laughed menacingly before running away with the little girl. Lily followed also, running out of the living room to find her sister.

A couple minutes later, she came back with her sister and the doll. Lily handed it to me before sitting back down. I then gave it to my dad, which squeezed it in glee.

"Dolly!" he cheered as Herobrine walked in the room. He sighed before sitting down on the floor next to Sabrina. She looked like she was staring into space for a few minutes before looking at Herobrine. They both began whispering to each other about something but I couldn't quite hear.

Once they were done talking, they smirked at one another. _That can't be good..._

Narrator's POV

That night Herobrine woke up to see Sabrina standing over him. He smiled as he jumped off the guest room bed that him and Daniel were sleeping on. Sabrina jumped down and they both raced into Notch's room. In there, Angel and Dante were cuddling onto their father while Notch slept peacefully with the doll snuggled close. The demonic duo chuckled as they reached for the doll. Once they grabbed it, they slowly tried to slide it out of his arms.

After a few minutes, it was finally free. Then quickly Sabrina replaced it with a shoe before they ran out of there.

"Got it?" she asked as Herobrine nodded. She giggled at their success before yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sleepy, good night." she yawned as she laid down on the floor. The boy shook his head as he yawned then he walked into his room and went back to sleep, hugging the doll as he slept.

Dante's POV

"DOLLY!" a voice cried as I opened my eyes to see my dad crying. I sat up and hugged him close.

"What's wrong?"

"DOLLY GONE!" he cried, pressing his face on my shirt. I patted his back as Angel walked in.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Dad cried even louder.

"His doll went missing."

My sister then took him and cuddled him close. It wasn't long before Daniel came in with a sobbing Herobrine in his arms.

"Have you seen a doll?" he asked then sighed. "Herobrine keeps crying about a doll when I didn't see him with one when I went to bed."

"My sister too!" Lily hollered bringing in her sad little sister.

"Well this doesn't make sense! How can they all possible be crying about the same doll!"

Patchwork walked in the room with an confused expression on her face. "What's with all the commotion!"

"The kids are crying about some doll, have you seen it?" Lily asked with pleading eyes. The patched girl looked around frantically around before saying.

"Nope! But I'm pretty sure she's right under your noses!"

**Why would Patchwork say that when Minecrafters don't have noses?! Oh well.. I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you did, please review, favorite and follow! Until next time this is SCF99 hoping that you have a great summer!**

**BYE!**


	5. Minor Mishap

Notch, Herobrine and Sabrina were playing in the desert biome while Daniel, Angel and Lily supervised. Notch was making a sandman and the two troublemakers, Herobrine and Sabrina, were making a sand city. Once the girl was finished, She instructed him to come over. The demonic boy roared.

"ROAR! I'M A MONSTER!"

"OH NO!" Sabrina giggled as Herobrine started stepping on the city. "HELP!"

Notch laughed as he rushed over to be the hero. "STOP IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE!"

"Who do you think you are?" Herobrine scoffed as Notch chuckled.

"I'm The Notchinator!"

"Ha! Silly hero! He thinks he can save this city!" he chuckled as Notch pounced on Herobrine. He screeched as he dramatically died. Notch then got up as Sabrina ran over to him.

"Oh thank you brave hero!" she thanked. "You save me and Sandville!"

"You are very welcome!" Notch smirked as the three adults came over and clapped their nubs

"Great job Super Notch!" Angel giggled as the boy corrected.

"That's The Notchinator!"

Daniel laughed as he picked up Herobrine. "Well I guess it's time to head home!"

And with that, they all set for home. After a couple hours they ended up in the middle of woods. Angel sighed as she plopped onto the ground.

"It feels like we've been going in circles!" the young goddess exclaimed as Lily fell on the ground. Her sister, Notch and Herobrine did the same. Daniel, the only one standing, looked at the scenery before sitting down with everyone else.

"You're right! I seen that weird looking rock at least seven times!" Daniel proclaimed as Lily gasped.

"Does this mean we won't get out of here?"

"No!" Notch told her. "We can try again!"

Angel smiled before standing up and rubbing the bald boy's head. "You're right! Let's keep going!"

"Yeah and it better be quick..." the man sighed. "It's getting late."

More hours past and the team still haven't found their way home. Sabrina began rubbing her eyes as they group laid down once more.

"I GIVE UP!" Angel screamed before a loud roar screamed through the trees. They looked up to spot the Ender dragon hovering over the woods. He looked at them before blowing fire onto the trees so he can reach his victims. The six Minecrafters screamed as they ran to find safety.

"A cave!" Daniel yelped as they scrambled into their temporary haven. They searched around the room to make sure everyone was present before Lily shouted.

"SABRINA!"

The little girl was sleeping on top of a moving pig. The pig was going to the outside of the forest but before he could finish his journey, the Ender dragon spat fireballs at the pig and swiped the sleeping girl.

Once the miners got there it was already too late. The dragon had disappeared with Sabrina. Lily fell onto the ground before crying.

"SABRINA!"

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter! I was busy with my real life issues. Anyways... Will the Minecrafters get Sabrina back? Why did the Ender dragon take her? Will Michael ever stop hiding in the basement? All these questions will be answered and more on the next chapter! Remember if you like this story so far, review, favorite, and follow! I love the support! **

**Until next time, this is SonicCraftFan99 signing out!**


	6. Calamity in Progress

**CHAPTER 6!**

**Bold Print= Ender dragon's voice**

It took them awhile but they finally made it home. Once they entered all they could hear were cheering and virtual punches. They walked into the living room to see Michael aka the boy with the laptop and Dante playing Streetfighters on an Xbox 360. Everyone was cheering them on except John, who was sleeping on the couch with his arm crossed.

Angel sighed before walking over to the outlet and yanking the plug out. Several boos and groans were heard before Angel shouted.

"SABRINA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE ENDER DRAGON! THIS IS NO TIME TO PLAY!"

"NO ONE CARES!" Dark yelled as Light snapped.

"DARK! THE LITTLE GIRL IS IN TROUBLE!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT DAMN GIRL!" the selfish boy snapped back as Lily stomped over to him.

"Look bub, my sister is out there and you're gonna help us WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" she commanded as Dark gulped.

"Okay..."

Everyone looked at each other before saying anything. Then the silence was broken when Radha asked.

"So...what's the plan?" Everyone thought about it for a moment before Michael stated.

"Some of us should distracted while the others attack and grab."

"That could work!" Angel exclaimed as Dante rolled his eyes.

"Or it doesn't..."

"SHUT UP IT'S GONNA WORK!" the goddess snapped as Lily motioned Herobrine add Notch to stay here. The two boys nodded as Light asked.

"How are we gonna get there?"

"Dad has an End portal in the basement!" Dante spoke as he gestured the group to follow him. He opened a iron door and walked down the stairs. Once they reach the bottom, there was an End portal on the farther end of the room. As soon as reached the portal, Angel asked.

"How did you know about this?"

"Dad told me!" Dante clarified as the girl asked angrily.

"WHY DIDN'T HE TELL ME?!"

Dante shrugged as everyone jumped into the portal. Angel pouted before jumping in. Once they have entered, they looked around the gloomy place. No enderman was in sight and the Ender dragon wasn't around.

"Where is he?" Lily asked before turning around and gasping. "THE END PORTAL'S GONE!"

Everyone turned around and screaming. The portal WAS GONE! How could this possible be!? Who could of destroyed it?

* * *

**"Good job men!" **the dragon exclaimed as endermen continued to tear apart the portal. Once they were done, two more endermen walked into the room with Herobrine and Notch.

The dragon smirked as he flew out from the opening in the ceiling. He then order the enderman.** "Men! Meet me at the base!" **

The black men nodded as their master flew away. Herobrine growled as he tried chewing the man's arm. He felt the pain but ignored it as he teleported to the base. The other enderman did the same with a crying Notch in his arms.

The base was made entirely out of End stone. There was no opening for a door, however, there was no roof. The Ender dragon swooped in and sat on his large black carpet he used as a throne. Next to it was a large bird cage that Sabrina was caged in. She was sobbing softly to herself as two endermen entered the room with the two boys.

The reptile smirked as the men put the kids into the cage with the girl. As they closed it, he laughed. **"This is going just as I planned! Now that the god of Minecraft is a child and his protégés are trapped, there is no way they can stop me!"**

A girl stood outside of the base and heard everything the reptile said. She had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a purple hoodie, blue jeans and brown fur boots. She gasped as she jumped onto her steed, A white horse with tiny black spots around her. The horse then galloped away from the base as girl said.

"Come on Freckles! They need our help!"

* * *

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Angel screamed running around the empty world. Dante did the same, screaming and running around with his sister.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Dark yelled at his sister.

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!" Light snapped as the arguement continued.

"YOU DRAGGED ME ALONG!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"SHUT UP!" Michael shouted causing everyone to be quiet. "DO YOU GUYS REALIZED THAT THE BOYS COULD BE IN SERIOUS DANGER! HECK! ALL OF MINECRAFT IS IN DANGER AND ALL YOU GUYS WANT TO DO IS RUN AROUND AND FUSS AT EACH OTHER!"

Silence filled the world as Micheal sat on the ground and rubbed his head. He sighed. "Sorry..."

Everyone said "It's alright!" or patted his back and nodded. Angel then say on an End stone before saying.

"I hope Dad's okay..."

"Me too." Dante sighed, walking over and sitting next to her.

Daniel sobbed. "This is my fault! I should have brung them along with us!"

Lily walked over to Daniel and hugged him. "It's not your fault, it's mine! I shouldn't have told them to stay!"

Dark then growled. "I'M CONFUSED! WHO FAULT IS IT?!"

"It's no ones!" Michael protested as everyone stared at him. "None of us expected this to happen so no one is to blame!"

John walked over to the gamer boy before saying. "That's true."

"So let's think of a plan!" Anne cheered as everyone began thinking. After a few minutes, Angel then cheered.

"We cheat!"

Dante hit her head. "No!"

"How about we die and maybe we'll respawn back where we started!" the brown haired girl cheered once more. Everyone then jumping off of the floating platform. Once they died, they respawned back to the same area. Angel roared in defeat.

"Dang it!"

**Well, looks like our Minecrafters are in a pickle. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, review, favorite and follow! I'm no longer taking anymore OCs for this story due to the fact that it's concluding. Until next time this is SCF99 signing out!**


	7. Chaos Concludes

**LAST CHAPTER! I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**REMEMBER! Bold= Ender dragon!**

In the Ender base, the Ender dragon had flown off to find something to do while the endermen walked around the base in boredom. The three kids sat in their prison with sad expressions. They were hungry, tired and scared, but mostly scared. They wanted to go home and see their friends again. Herobrine got angry and began chewing the bars.

"Herobrine! Stop!" Sabrina shouted. "It's no use... I tried that already."

"GET US OUT!" the maniacal boy screamed causing the endermen to stare at him. Herobrine screamed once more.

"LET US GO YOU STUPID POOPY HEADS!"

The dragon then swooped back in to here the commotion. He saw that one of the endermen were trying to attack him.

**"NO! WE'RE SUPPOSE TO BE USING THEM AS BAIT YOU HALF WIT!"** the dragon shouted as the enderman walked away in defeat. Notch then got up off the ground and asked.

"Can we go home now Mister?"

**"Sure, once I start caring.."** the reptile responded as the bald boy started to tear up.

"I WANT ANGEL!" he cried as Sabrina hugged him. Notch continued to cry.

"I WANT ANGEL! I WANT ANGEL! I WANT ANGEL!"

"SHUT UP!" the lizard shouted at the boy. "YOU'RE GIVING ME A MIGRAINE!"

Instead of being quiet, he got louder. "I WANNA HOME! I WANT ANGEL! WAHHHH!"

**"I WANT YOU TO SHUT UP!"** the dragon shouted, covering him ears or where they should be.

"Maybe you should be nicer!" Sabrina yelled over Notch's cries.

**"MAYBE YOU SHOULD SHUT UP!"** the giant reptile screamed. Sabrina pouted before screaming.

"MAYBE _YOU_ SHOULD SHUT UP OR ELSE I'LL PUNCH YOU UP YOUR NOSE!"

The dragon laughed. **"Oh really?"**

She nodded. "Yep." Sabrina then pushed her nub through the bars and hit the dragon on his nose. He then growled.

**"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" **

He then took her out and clutched her in his tail. He was slowly squeezing her. She began to scream.

"HELP!"

Herobrine gasped and tried to reach for her with no avail. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

* * *

"I DIED LIKE FIFTY TIMES AND I'M STILL STUCK IN THIS STUPID WORLD!" Angel shouted as Michael sighed.

"You should stop... We won't be getting out of this world anytime soon."

"OR WE WON'T GET OUT AT ALL!" Anne screamed before falling on the ground.

"Don't say that!" Skyla exclaimed as Kazo punched the End stone.

"Yeah we'll get out of here eventually!" Patchwork protested before she morphed into the doll again. She sighed as she ran over to Skyla and said.

"BOO!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" she screamed before running off. Patchwork laughed at her misfourtune. Daniel began crying.

"I JUST WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Relax Danny!" Dante chirped. "We'll be out soon!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Daniel cried as the End portal reappeared. Dante then smiled.

"That's how I know!"

A girl and her horse came out to greet them. Daniel wiped the tears from his face before smiling. "Hey Olivia!"

"Daniel!" Liv cheered as she ran up to hug him. "It's been awhile!"

"Yes it has!" he smiled as Angel butted in.

"Not to be rude but we have three kids to save!"

Daniel and Olivia nodded as everyone began jumping into the portal. Once they reached the other side to see that there was a giant hole in the ceiling. Olivia then explained.

"The Ender dragon has captured Notch! Well, that's what I heard..."

"That means he has Herobrine too!" Danny yelped as Patchwork cheered.

"Well what are we waiting for!"

Everyone cheered as they ran off to find the Ender dragon's base.

* * *

"OW OW OW!" the dragon yelped as Herobrine and Sabrina began hitting him in the face. Notch was laughing and cheering them on before an enderman scooped him up. Notch bit into him arm before running away. He then teleported in front of the child and before he can do anything the Minecrafters enter the base.

"Angel!" Notch cheered before running towards her. He hugged her tight and start crying again.

She smiled as she rubbed his head. "I missed you too buddy!"

Herobrine and Sabrina were hitting the Ender dragon when they realized that everyone came to get them. They killed the dragon before running over to them.

"Lily!" she chirped as she hugged her sister. "I missed you!"

"Aw Sabrina!" Lily beamed. "I missed you too!"

Herobrine ran over to Daniel and squeezed him tightly. Tears began rolling down his cheeks as Daniel picked him up and held him close.

"It's okay Herobrine.." Danny soothed. "I'm here."

* * *

After a sweet reunion, they headed back to Notch's house, which was still destroyed. Everyone started fixing it up except Michael, who began removing the mod from the server. Two hours later, the house was fixed and Michael was almost done getting rid of the mod.

"Done!" Michael cheered as everyone applauded. He continued. "They should be back to normal in a hour or so."

Herobrine laid on the couch before going to sleep. Notch followed him and went to sleep. An hour later, they woke up as their normal selves. Everyone went home except for Angel, Dante and Daniel.

Herobrine rubbed his head before asking. "What happen?"

"We turned into children." Notch explained as Herobrine gasped.

"I had a childhood!"

Notch slapped himself before walking over to his kids. He embraced them in a hug before asking.

"Did anything bad happen while I was 'gone'?"

"Nope!" Angel chirped. "Everything was under control!"

"Sure..." Dante smirked as Herobrine sprang up off the couch and pounced on Daniel. The unfourtunate boy yelped as the man asked.

"Danny, did you miss me?"

"I did!" Daniel cheered before Herobrine helped him up. They began walking towards the door as Herobrine asked.

"Was I a handful?"

Daniel laughed. "Please don't get me started!"

**The End! **

**YAY! I'M FINISHED! This story was great and I thank everyone who gave me their OC or OCs for it! You all are the best! I want to thank:**

**sparks n' Jets **

**DarkMaster48**

**Darkwing6**

**Darkfire374**

**TheWickedNight**

**cooler1220**

**Elementalist5**

**WolfytheMCPlayer**

**Radradha48**

**Angel999FTW**

**Destiny'sWish**

**I appreciate all of your support! You all deserve the best and I am honored to have your OCs in my story! Thank you all so much! (Geez... I said thank you too much... -_-) Anyways, I hope you loved this chapter and the whole story! If you did, please review and favorite! (There's no point of following...) Until next time this is SonicCraftFan99 hoping you guys have a wonderful day!**


End file.
